The Tapes
by lostmymind-backin5min
Summary: What if House was murdered? And he made a will on tapes. He has one for everyone, even Mark Stacey's husband. The only catch is...House is not really dead. How will people react when he comes back. Will his tapes change relationships...future HC. UPD
1. For everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

The Tapes

Chapter 1: For everyone

There is still a silence over PPTH, nobody has gotten over the shock. Even the nurses who hated House were upset. Nobody could believe that Dr. Greg House was murdered only a few hours ago in the parking lot. They all new of the threats that he has been receiving, even though he just laughed them off. Even he didn't think that they would actually off him. There have been rumors that it was a mob hit and the FBI put House into the witness protection program, that would be a fun sight to see. Telling House that he had to leave PPTH and go into hiding. His murder still didn't seem real, and to make it worse, his murderer was missing.

The next day Stacy arrived with House's will. He made a video.

"He has made a video for everyone, even my husband Mark. But he made it clear that you all watch it on your own. He left a tape for everyone to see though. And that is why you're all here."

Stacy popped a tape into the VCR and we all watched as a picture of house came up and a jaws theme filled the air,

"Boo! I'm Dead. Well, I must be for you all to be watching this. Let me tell you being dead feel's pretty good. I never have to take vicodin again! Yeah! I bet I am really freaking you all out right now huh? Well I will get to the point, I have left you all something. It will only make sense to you. It is little but it has meaning. I also have something very special to give to the whole hospital, well actually two things.

"First, I have in savings about a million dollars, and since I don't need my savings, I have enough in checking, it all goes to the hospital. Secondly, I give the hospital my picture…so you all can make a shrine and worship me till the day that I die… Oh yeah I already did…ha ha… I hope Stacy has given you all your tapes because I have something very special for each and everyone of you in the room, See you all in Hell!"

Everyone in the room, Stacy, Cuddy, Wilson, Chase, Forman, Mark, and Cameron, either started laughing, Mark, or crying, everyone else. One by one every one left with a tape in their hand. All heading home to see what is in store from the late Dr. Greg House

Meanwhile in a limo…

"Dr. House, we are sorry to say that you are now dead. On of the most infamous Mob bosses has a price on your head and we can't let anything happen to you."

House looked at the two agents before him and one thought came to his mind…the tapes. Just super, I just lost a million to the hospital. He also thought about all the people he would be leaving, "Will I ever be able to go back?"

"When the contract on your life is gone, and so is the mob boss."

"Great," House said rolling his eyes.

Please R&R! I will up date soon.

Up next: Stacy and Mark's tapes


	2. Stacey and Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own house.

The Tapes

**Chapter: Stacey and Mark**

As Stacey and Mark arrive at home a rolling silence sweeps through the air.

"House is really dead isn't he?" says Stacey towards Mark who just looks at her and rolls into their home.

Stacey could still hear his voice in her mind, "Boo! I'm dead!" It is like a piece of him is there tormenting her. She almost left Mark for him, but now he's gone. Remembering the tape in her white knuckled hand brought her back to reality.

"Mark, I'll be in the den if you need me."

In the den Stacey pops in her tape.

The first thing that comes into view was House's left hand, with his old wedding band on it, "Stacey, this ring was a symbol. It ment the world to me. But you just threw in back in my face, so here is what I thing of our symbol now." House pulls on a mask and takes out a blow torch. Then torches the ring until it is just a piece of "pot metal."

"Stacey you get this ring. Well it ain't much of a ring now, huh? Do you know how much you hurt me. I actually cried myself to sleep. O.k. I didn't but I felt like I could. I hope your life with Mark is grand. Also, if you don't tell him what happened between us I will," you could see the evil gleam in his eye, you knew he was up to something.

"Well Stacey, I hope you sad I'm gone. Hell is great, can't wait till you join me!"

The look on Stacey's face as she watched the snow play on her screen was a look for the ages. House left her his ring. He left it to haunt her forever. He torment's her even after death. She ejected her tape and threw it in the fire, just as Mark rolled in the den,

"Did you watch your tape?" asked Mark.

"Yep."

"Was he crul?"

"Of course. I'm going to bed. See you there?"

"In a bit," said Mark as he waved his tape at her.

When Stacey left Mark pushed in his tape.

First to show up was a picture of House and Stacey…happy.

"All yours Marky, you get a picture of your wife happy with me. I know how so much you love us together. Has you little wifey told you anything…interesting? I bet she didn't. She doesn't want you to know about…us. I can see you face turning red already. You knew it didn't you. You knew I kissed her in Boston. And slept with her when you two were having problems. Or did you? Oops, I slipped."

The screen zoomed in on the picture again. "Beautiful isn't it? Happiness. A sappy thing for losers. I like sorrow, and pain. That is why I wish I could see your face now. But I'm dead so see-ya in hell mi amigo. I have an afterlife to live." The screen snowed once more. And Mark followed his wife's motion and threw his tape in the fire.

He had more important things on his mind. And not one of them was of going to bed. He had a few questions he needed to ask his wife, and they concerned a certain dead doctor.

Please R&R

Thanks for all the reviews, I am thinking that I am going to make two versions of this story. One with out any HouseCameron, and one with it. I have had split review on this idea. Thank you

LUV YALL


	3. Wilson

Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D.

The Tapes

**Chapter: Wilson**

Wilson was sitting at the bar drinking. He still couldn't believe House was gone. He had talked to him not that long ago, they were laughing about the threats on his life. They were saying that he could hit them with his cane.

"House, here's to you," said Wilson cheering to the sky.

Wilson thought it would be best to go home to Julie, he couldn't drink away all his sorrows. House was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

At home Wilson finally decided to watch his tape. He couldn't put it off for ever.

The first thing on the screen was…House's gameboy and his ipod. "I thought you could use some distraction. I know Cuddy with love to see these bad boys in the hands of a good boy. I may even tell you my secret hiding place…well maybe I won't. So how is life without me? Is it peaceful? Is Cuddy singing 'Ding dong the wretch is dead' I bet she is. Well I see the light. I am walking to the light. Ooo look its red!"

Wilson just shook his head at his friend, " Wilson my friend, life, I mean death wont be fun with out you. You were the only person who could stand me. Well, Cameron could but…she is different. No don't think what I think your thinking. I do not have the hotts for Alison…I mean Cameron. Damn. Well see you in Hell! Tell the devil, a.k.a. Julie, Hello for me!"

"House, House, House. You always said we would see you even after death!"

_Somewhere in the U.S._

"Your name is now Jack Hughes. And you're a teacher at Maddilton High School, and as you can see your rich.You teach advanced Biology, and the medical course. Only few kids take that course. But more and more join each year. You may break 15."

House look at the two agents before him and grunted.

"I am going to teach high school kids! Do you not know how I am. What if I slip, and if they bug me, I will."

"Mr. Hou…Hughes, we don't think it will take that long to catch the killer…or attempted killer. We have a huge lead. The only thing you have to do is not contact anyone from your past until I say you can. We hope that will be very soon. Well we'll leave now so you can get settled and ready for work tomarrow."

House watched as the agents left his new lavish apartment, he even had a grand piano. But it wasn't his.

Opening his wallet he sees a picture that Wilson took for him, it was of his ducklings. And the one behind it was a perfect shot of Cameron. "Oh Cameron, I hope you didn't get your tape, I don't want you to see what is on it. I hope you haven't watched it yet. I hope you too afraid. But hell I'm "Dead" so I have no say in the matter. Or do I?" says House as he glances at his phone. 'call or not to call that is the question?'

_Please R&R_

_Call? Or don't call?_

_Thanks for all the super reviews, I hope you enjoy my story even more!_

Bly


	4. Cameron and two special students

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, but I own my story idea.

The Tapes

**Chapter: Cameron, and a bunch of students.**

* * *

Allison Cameron was on her couch crying herself to sleep. She kept replaying the last scene she had with House.

Flashback:

_ "What is your problem House, why do you keep toying with me?"_

"_Well Cameron…"_

_ "I don't even want to know what goes on in you mind, you are and egotistical selfish jerk who doesn't have feelings for anyone in his life, let alone a collegue. Why did I waste my time liking you, you'll never feel the same."_

End Flashback,

"I'm sorry House. I hope you know that I didn't mean it." Allison looks at the tape in her hand and walks over to her VCR and pops the tape in. Just as she was about to press play her phone rang.

"Hello?", asked Allison, "Hello?" She could only hear breathing on the other end. Then a dial tone.

Allison looked at her phone like it was an alien, who could have called me?

Once she replaces her phone in the jack she sits back on her couch and presses play on her remote. The next thing she sees makes tears fall down her cheeks.

The first thing on the screen is a picture of a sonogrammed heart, "Cameron…Allison, I have given everyone something that belonged to me. And you I want to give my heart. Even though it didn't show I have loved you , I love the way your eyes crinkle up when I make you mad, the way you care for everyone. The way you take lab work, and how you never give up."

"But most of all I love the way you let me test you, like you know deep down that I only do it for fun. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I wish I could have told you sooner. Then maybe we could have given it a shot. Made each other go mad. But love each other till the end. Wow, emotion. I haven't used that in a while. I think I pulled a muscele. Just hang in there, I am watching over you. I love you Alli." As the camera zoomed out on Greg House's face Allison saw something she thought she would never see. House had tears streaming down his face."

"Gosh Greg, why didn't you just tell me? I love you, too."

Taking one last look at Greg's face paused on the screen, she got up and ran too her room where she cried herself to sleep, only to dream of what could have happen between herself and a certain doctor who was getting ready for his new job.

_Somewhere in the U.S._

"Stupid witness protection program, stupid teaching. Think of it me, teaching. I am either going to slip or I am going to get fired. I hate kids, why can't I just go home and do my old job. Or at least why can't I be a doctor. No I have to be a teacher. Of Biology. I don't know how to be a teacher."

While Greg House was griping at him self in the mirror the clock on the wall said 8:20, which means he is late. Same old House.

"Will I as least get my title Dr.? Probably not. Dang it, I'm late!" Racing out to his car, well limping as fast as he can go, House drives away for his first day as Mr. Hughes, biology teacher.

Once House arrived at the school he watched as all the students rushed inside, the final bell had rung. Stopping in the office for his schedules and room number took only a few minutes, by the time he had made it to his room on the 3rd floor, no elevator, he was in pain and late to say the least, it had been 15 minutes since first hour had started.

"Thank goodness the lunch room is on this floor. Good Morning kiddies, I am Dr…Mr. Hughes. I will be you teacher, unfotunetly, so all of you lucky kiddies get to put up with me. Let me be frank I will hit you where it hurts so get used to it. Roll call"

Jefferson Grant…Maddison Whitmore…Bryn DuCall…Megan C…Cameron…Alan Cameron…Do you two happen to know an Allison Cameron? Your aunt! O.k. Roger Nickolson…Jack Regan…Mich Collins…Laura Carmen…Tallen Cahill…Taren Thomis…Freedom Hoppkins. Only 12 of you, that will make it easier on all of us."

"How do you know our Aunt?" asked Megan Cameron, who just happened to look like a 17 year old version of Allison.

"I read medical journals, she works for a doctor named House right?" House said this to throw them off.

"Used to, he was killed. We heard all about him though, she even sent a _picture."_

"Well class lets get to work, read the first three chapters and …do the questions at the end of each chapter." House found a planner with every lession mapped out for him. "Thank goodness, I'm saved!" thought House.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, I am so very sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had school and speeches and I even had computer problems to add on top of that. I will try and update as soon as I can. Next up Chase's and Forman's tapes, it will be a two for one deal!

B.


	5. Chase and Forman

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with House M. D.**

**The Tapes**

**Chapter: Chase and Forman**

**Chase**

"House is really gone. And he left somehting for everyone, " said Chase to Forman at the bar. They decided to have some scotch for House. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now it is near one in the morning and they are the last people to leave the bar. Chase decides to walk home because he only lives a block away, Forman catches a cab.

Once Chase was inside his apartment he flopped down onto the couch and let out a sigh. Suddenly Chase remembered the tape he was given from House. Drunkly walking over to he VCR he consintrates as he place the tape in the slot and pushes play.

The first thing Chase hears is a Darth Vader voice saying, "Chase...I am you new pet." the a hand holds up a grey rat.

"Chase meet Steve. I am giving him to you. You sort of look like him don't you. I think you need a companion so you don't take advantage of drugged up co-workers. Don't think I haven't forgotten. Your a naughty boy. I know you end up in Hell. I wonder if I'll get to haunt you till you dying day. Maybe I'm already in you home right behind you...Boo! Ha Ha got you. I don't believe in haunting. I hope you like rats because Steve like's attention. I guess he is just like you! Maybe his hair will turn blond and he'll obsses over it. What do you think?" House then holds up the rat in a blond wig.

"It looks like you right here with me. I will even through in five hundred bucks, but I will have papers made out so that the money only can go to Steve's needs. i don't want you pulling a fast one on a rat. It won't look to nice with the ladies! So when you die, visit me in Hell."

Chase stared dumbly at his T.V. watching the snow swirl around the set. "A rat, all he leaves me is a rat? Even the rat get's more than I do. What a crock."

Chase angerly saunters into his room slams his door and falls asleep.

The next morning Chase is greeted with a major hang-over, and a knock on the door. Dragging himself out of bed he unwillingly answers. Outside his door is a man carring a cage.

"This letter comes with the rat."

_Chase,_

_Like I promised, here is Steve and the five hundred dollars. _

_Steve likes to watch his soaps so when you go to work _

_make sure you leave the T.V. on channel 5. He hates_

_it when he misses 'Days of our Lives'. I'll be watching_

_you._

_That is a threat,_

_Greg House_

The man takes the cage into Chase's home with Chase still looking dumbfounded as the man left.

_ Somewhere in the U.S._

"Mr. _Hughes _can we ask you something," says Megan Cameron?

"Sure...you know don't you?" asked House.

"Yes, why does everyone think your dead?"

"Some bad people want me that way."

"Aunt Allie was really sad. She almose came to live with us. She still might. What would you do if she did? Would you tell her your alive?"

"You won't tell her...will you two?"

**At Forman's**

"So House...what did you leave me?"

Eric Forman pops his tape into the VCR and presses play.

"Bad boys bad boys what you gonna do...what you gonna do when they come for you... I always liked that you were a bad boy. So I have left you these," House holds up two pairs of hand coffs," I thought you would feel that these are just perfect. You can even use them for fun, if you know what I mean. O.k. Let me get serious, I want you to be the head of diagnostics...you were good when you played pretend. I wonder if they will take away some of the money we get because your black...darn the seriousness is gone. Ta-Ta...Bad boys bad boy what you gonna do ... what you gonna do when they come for you! I love that song."

Well, I guess I should call Cuddy. And I'm gonna call Nessa, we could find a way to use the hand cuffs when I get them!

_ Meanwhile at Allison Cameron's Apartment_

"Sis, I think I am going to stay with you guys for a bit. I can't work here anymore...it is just too hard. Oh by the way how are Alan and Megan? I hope they are doing great. See you soon. I should be there by the end of the week."

* * *

SO, what do you all think will happen? Update and maybe I will use your ideas! This is going to be fun!

ME


	6. Cuddy and Crash

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**_a/n I am only going to have a few more chapters I am thinking of doing a sequele but i don't know. You will finally learn where House is._**

**The Tapes**

**Cuddy and Crash**

**_Cuddy_**

As Lisa Cuddy sits in her leather chair she decides to watch her tape. She has lost her most talented doctor and now her second best doctor is leaving because she is to emotional.

"Cameron oh Cameron why did you fall for the psynical Greg House. Emotions only mess things up."

The first thing on the tape is a beautiful watch along side a manila folder." Dr. Lisa Cuddy, you were a very naughty girl when you were in college. Inside this folder is the proof. Since I am not there to watch you open it I am giving it back to you. There is so much dirt in there I had to take a bath every time I looked at it. I always loved those fun bags! Oh and the watch is so you can add up my missing clinic hours and give them to me in Hell. I knew the watch would be perfect.

"You were always there for me Lisa. When Stacey left, when i needed help. And I got to touch you ass. Life was good. You and Wilson were great friends, yes I concider you a friend. I also want you to be there for Allison. She will take my death hard, she is a very sentimental woman. Too needy. Like a baby. If you want you can take advantage of her. I would love to see that! Well I see the flames calling. See you down here."

"He is still a jerk. I woner when I get my folder. I really was a naughty girl. But you already know that don't you Janna?" said Lisa Cudder to the woman on her right.

"Oh yeah. Let's take this conversation into the bedroom. I feel some inspiration."

_**Flight 152 Princeton, NJ to Livingmore, WA**_

Allison Cameron is sleeping on her flight to her sisters, she has been so tired. She almost felt that her life was slipping away from her. She has lost another man that she loved, and she was pretty sure that he lover her back. He was just too stubborn to tell her.

"Please make sure all seats and trays are in the upright position. We will be landing at Livingmore Airport in just a few minutes. Thank you for flying Cross-Country Air. We hope to serve you again real soon."

As Allison stirred awake the passengers were already de-boarding so she got up and left the airplane. Walking throught the terminal she wondered if Gina and Glen would bring the kids to pick her up, or if they were comming at all, it was 6:45 a.m.

"Aunti Allie...we're over here." Two very grown up teen's yell as they spot thier aunt.

"Alan...Megan? You two are all grown up! Look at you two! How is school? Where is your mom and dad?"

"Aunti hold your horses. Mom and Dad are at home, we drive now we're 18. And school is amazing we are both in this biology class, and Mr. Huges is the wierdest teacher ever. He ..." Megan hit her brother when he started to mention their teacher.

"He just ment to say school is great. He is a nerd. He loves bio class."

"So you two are smart. I always thought you would be. An you have a wierd teacher named Mr. Hughes. I had a wierd teacher. Speaking of school, aren't you supposed to be heading there?"

"Yeah, our plan was that we would get you and let you use our car. Is that ok?" asked Megan, hopefully.

"Of course, and maybe you could introduce me to your wierd teacher?" The twinslook at each other is terror.

Then tey say in unison, "NO!"

"Sorry, I just thought it would be cool. Let's just get you two to school."

Once the twins got into the school, Allison was just about to leave when she really had to go pee. Hurrying into the school Allison was searching for a little girl's room when she accidently ran into a man that was not paying attention to where he was going.

Next thing you know papers, books, pens, pencils, all the contents of Allison's purse, and a black cane were spilled onto the floor along with two bodies.

"Doesn't anyone watch where they are going anymore."says a man rubbing his leg.

Allison hasn't moved yet. She is frozen in place, because once she heard that familiar voice she looked at the man and fainted.

"ALLISON? Allie? What are you doing here? Oh no! Allie, wake up. It is me, your not hilucinating." House pulled Allison into his lap, ignoring the pain in his leg.

Once Allison finally came to she said, "Am I dead Greg? Cause I feel like I am."

"No Allison, your not dead. You just stumboled over a man in the witness protection program. A man that has missed you. A man that feels something right here for you," House touched his heart. Then he leaned down and kissed Cameron ever so lightly on the lips, which caused her to faint again.

"I know, I'm intoxicating!"

As this scene accured two teen's with the last name Cameron staired open-mouthed. So he did tell her! Now what?

As if on cue two agents in black suits walked through the school doors two halls away. Thank goodness that class was in session, because this would cause a lot of gossip.

* * *

**Next? Who know's I sure don't. I am running out of ideas. I think there is only going to be two more chapters. Sorry is that is too short, but there may be a sequele. PPL GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**B**


End file.
